Conventionally, a conductive paste containing, for example, a silver powder, a binder, and a solvent has been used. However, since silver is expensive, cost may be decreased by changing the entirety or part of the silver powder to a less inexpensive material. For example, a conductive paste containing a silver-coated copper powder, where the silver-coated copper powder contains, as a core material, copper that is less inexpensive than silver, has been used.
The material that is available as the core material is not only copper that is a metal having high conductivity. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes electrodeposition of metals (e.g., copper, nickel, and silver) on the surfaces of particles of carbon black through electroplating.